La Usurpadora
by Sango Nube87
Summary: Kikyo es una chica rica y exitosa comprometida con Inuyasha Tashio, para huir de su compromiso decide solicitarle a una chica honesta y humilde llamada Kagome que usurpe su lugar, ¿qué sucederá ambos se enamoran? (ADVERTENCIA: Lemon)
1. Capítulo I

**LA USURPADORA**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 ** _Hola lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo otra historia basada en la obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que surgio con mis platicas con Allison Sagat._**

 **** ** _En esta ocasion he decidio hacer un fanfic del triángulo amoroso de Kikyo x Inuyasha x Kagome, con un poco de mi pareja favorita Sango x Miroku._**

 **Capítulo I: El encuentro**

Ella despertaba contenta por aquella velada junto al hombre de sus deseos Onigumo Takeda que era diez años mayor que ella, pero para Kikyo Houshi igual lo deseaba. Pese al compromiso que sus padres y su tio abuelo habian acordado con el menor de los herederos Tashio.

Se movio lentamente de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana roja, se levanto y comenzo a vestirse. Al no sentirla en la cama su amante se desperto y la observo atentamente mientras cubria su perfecta silueta desnuda con sus prendas.

-Fue fantastico lo de anoche- mirandola perversamente.

\- Lo sé, Onigumo – suspiro- Sabes deberiamos vernos más antes de mi boda.

-Pero querida ¿no te sientes mal de engañar a Inuyasha?

-Que va, cariño- colocandose las zapatillas rojas- El es un niño mimado lo que mi familia desea para no desheredarme.

-¿Y yo soy lo que deseas?- dijo coquetamente el hombre de cabellos negros.

\- Por supuesto- acercandose a el para darle un apasionado beso de despedida- Nos vemos y espero me visites en la empresa.

La pelinegra salio rapidamente de aquel departamento colocandose unas gafas oscuras, una mascada y una gabardina color beige para ocultar su presencia de los reflectores, aun tenia una imagen de heredera exitosa y brillante comprometida con uno de los solteros más cotizados del momento. Pero su reputación podria irse al pique, al saberse que mantenia una relación prohibida con un importante socio de su tio Mushin, aunque al principio habia sido despecho por su rompiento con el guapo Koga Wolf, pero ahora estaba más que ilusionada e incluso no le importaba que su amante fuera mayor que ella y menos que estuviera casado con Tsubaki.

Se subio al automovil comenzo a manejar con rumbo a la empresa de su familia, al llegar se despojo de las prendas que servian para ocultar su identidad ante las personas, al bajar del vehiculo emprendio su camino molesta por todos los pendientes que habia dejado el abogado y su hermano Miroku antes de su inesperado viaje.

Camino por aquel pasillo, llegando a la oficina de su hermano mayor en donde reviso las carpetas que le habia dejado al lado habia una fotografia de su familia en la graduación del ojiazul (estaban su padre, su madre, seguidos por su tio abuelo Mushin abrazandola a ella y mientras su hermano mostraba su titulo llevando una toga y virete puestos).

Su hermano era un joven intachable, recto, organizado y a lo contrario de ella se preocupaba por mantener su imagen pulcra para dañar con ello la empresa. Pero a Kikyo solamente ñe onteresaba ser rica, hermosa y verse joven, que todas las mujeres la envidiaran. El telefono comenzo a sonar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y contesto.

 _-Señorita, Houshi tiene una llamada- decia la secretaria de su hermano._

 _-Gracias, Koharu- indico y espero que le comunicara- Hola, habla Kikyo Houshi._

 _-Kikyo, querida- dijo una mujer tras la linea._

 _-Hola, madre._

 _-Querida necesito que nos acompañes a Shima y a mi con la modista._

 _-Por dios, madre- dijo rabiando- Falta año y medio para mi boda._

 _-Hija mia, debes de poner un alto en tu actitud... Sino alguien podria ganarte a Inuyasha._

 _-Madre- dijo molesta._

 _-Bueno espero que tomes un tiempo para que te pruebes el vestido de dama de honor para la boda de tu hermano y Shima- aumentando su tono de voz- Ella quiere casarse en cuanto el vuelva y por ello debemos ..._

 _-Luego te llamo, madre- colgandole._

Al terminar los encargos que su hermano le hizo la pelinegra salio apurada y al salir de la empresa se encontro con su amiga y futura cuñada, Shima Fujimoto.

-Cuñis ¿nerviosa con tu compromiso?

\- Ya te lo dije. Shima- bebiendo un trago- No me ilusiona mi boda con Inuyasha.

-Pues que mal, porque a mi me emociona casarme con tu hermano- luego puso un tono triste y cruzo los brazos- Pero a diferencia de mi, el no hace más que retrasar la boda y eso me pone triste.

-Es por su noviecita la pobretona- bebiendo más- Pero tu vales más, Shima.

-Lo sé, pero esa odiosa castaña-haciendo un puchero- ¿Cuñis, no entiendo porque no la olvida?

\- No lo sé- hizo una pausa pensando sus palabras- Tu eres exitosa, rica y popular, mientras que Sango no es nada.

-Disculpen, señoritas- se acercaron un par de jovenes- ¿podriamos acompañarlas?

-Por supuesto- dijo la heredera Houshi.

-Pero, cuñis- dijo la otra chica confundida – Estamos comprometidas.

-No pasa nada, Shima- sonriendo.

Los hombres se sentaron junto a ellas ofreciendo que bebieran lo que deseaban, mientras transcurrian los minutos los cuatro parecian grandes amigos y mientras el alcohol aumentaba la rectitud de Shima comenzaba a romperse pues ahora se encontraba besando al chico rubio, mientras el castaño le hacia insinuaciones y de las que ella sonrio. Minutos más tarde los tres se marcharon rumbo a un hotel del amor, "Shima lo merecia" dijo mentalmente la pelinegra debia disfrutar sus meses de aventura y mientras Kikyo continuaba bebiendo sola.

 **XXX**

Kagome revisaba los estados de cuenta de su tarjeta, estaba cansada de las deudas que su padre los dejo cuando los abandono y de las que le habia dejado Houjo su novio que la habia engañado. Pronto se marcho de Okinawa a la cuidad de Tokio para ayudar su familia, luego de llegar conocio a una joven madre soltera llamada Sango y a su pequeño hijo Kimori con quien rentaba un pequeño departamento, ambas trabajaban de meseras en un club nocturno.

-Dime, Sango- llamando la atención de la castaña- ¿Vas a irte temprano hoy?

-En media hora- moviendo la charola entre sus manos- Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y tengo que ver con quien dejar a mi hijo.

-Sabes, te veo algo preocupada-suspiro- ¿Sucedio algo entre tu y el jefe?

-Lo mismo de siempre, Kagome- desanimada- Ya no lo aguante y decidi renunciar.

La castaña se marcho rumbo al vestidor para recojer sus cosas, mientras la azabache se dirigio hacia su jefe y renuncio como su amiga, se habia cansado de ver como el jefe hostigaba sexualmente a su amiga para conseguir llevarla a la cama y prometiendole una vida llena de lujos a cambio de ser su amante. Pero ella estaba cansada de los hombres, ya que tuvo una mala experiencia con el padre su hijo, un joven ojiazul atractivo, rico y que la abandono embarazada para casarse con otra.

Sango se comenzo a cambiar en el vestidor, mientras la pelinegra entro al tocador chocando con una joven de piel blanca, cabello negro y con ropa elegante.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿se siente bien?

-Por supuesto- dijo la mujer mirandola de reojo- Sabes me suenas familiar ¿te conozco?

-No lo creo, señorita- ayudando a la mujer a caminar.

-Sabes, creo que nos parecemos un poquito-hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que se colocara frente al espejo- ¿Dime tu eres?

-Kagome Higurashi.

-Encantada, Kikyo Houshi.

Ambas se colocaron frente al espejo observandose detalladamente era verdad eran identicas, salvo por algunos detalles que un estilista y un diseñador de imagen podian corregir , mientras Kagome aun la miraba confundida, la mente de Kikyo ideo un plan para evitar a su prometido.

-Kagome, te tengo una propuesta con la que obtendras una gran suma de dinero- hizo una pausa – Sólo quiero que te hagas pasar por mi .

 **XXX**

Miroku se encontraba estresado preparando unos documentos mientras observaba de reojo el portarretrato que lo acompañaba en todos sus viajes, en el habia una foto de una bella chica castaña en un bello campo de flores que vestia un uniforme de marinero y traia el cabello atado en unas trenzas sonriendo feliz; sin saber lo que el futuro les depararia en su relación.

En aquel día ella tenia dieciseis años y él veintiun años, ya habian pasado casi siete años sin verla, tomo el cuadro comenzo a tocar con sus dedos la silueta de la chica, mientras su mente comenzo a viajar recordando los besos, las caricias y el calor de su piel fundirse con él de Sango. Mientras su corazón se quebraba al saber que ella desaparecio de su vida meses antes de que el se matriculara para que estudiara Derecho en la Universidad de Harvard y que se enterará que se uniria a otra mujer que no amaba, comenzo como de costumbre a hablarle al retrato.

-Sabes, Sanguito nunca dejaré de pensar en tí y ni de amarte...

Una lágrima caia de aquellos ojos záfiros, mientras su celular comenzó a sonar y trato de mantener su voz agradable como de costumbre.

 _-Hola socio- suspiro- ¿Alguna novedad en Chibuya?_

 _-Ninguna, excelencia- suspirando- Como te dije hace dias ella no vive desde hace años con su familia, es dificil hayar pistas de una persona...parece que a Sango Taijinya se la trago la tierra._

 _-Hachi, no pienses de esa forma y sabes que tengo el dinero suficiente para que continues buscando._

 _-Pero, joven Miroku- haciendo una pausa- Pero ¿No pronto regresará a Tokio para casarse con la señorita Shima?_

 _-Gracias por recordarmelo- dijo en un tono molesto- Sigue tu busqueda._

Colgo la llamada y observó con melancolia la fotografia que sostenia en sus manos "¿Donde estas Sango Taijinya?"

 **XXX**

El peliplateado estaba molesto e inquieto, al parecer su prometida no hacia más que ignorarlo observaba con mal humor la feliz pareja que su medio hermano Sesshomaru hacia con Rin frente a él, ambos esperaban con ansias la llegada de su primer hijo Seishiro Tashio. Habian planeado esa cena en la mansión de Inu Tashio a pesar de la presencia de su madre Izayoi y de la ex esposa de su padre, Irasue.

-Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?- suspiro su madre.

-Claro, madre.

-Solo esta nervioso, Izayoi- dijo su padre.

-Tienes razón, querido- sonriendo- Debe ser porque pronto se casará con la bella, Kikyo Houshi.

-Si me disculpan ire a descansar- suspiro- Sesshomaru y Rin felicidades por su hijo, buenas noches.

-Gracias, cuñado- sonrio la pelinegra que abrazo al mayor de los herederos Tashio.

El se marcho tratando de disimular su estrés, tratando de imaginar como seria su matrimonio con una mujer que no conocia, que era fría, bella e interesada. Camino a su habitación al llegar cerro la puerta, se desvistio quedando solo en boxer y se acosto en su cama esperaba pronto encontrar la calma al dormir, a pesar de saber que mañana regresaria a Tokio para aclarar algunos pendientes en la importante reunión con su futuro cuñado y socio, Miroku Houshi.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo** **II: El inicio de la Usurpación**

Kagome pensaba sobre la propuesta que aquella bella y exitosa mujer le había hecho, era verdad necesitaba el dinero, pero se sentía una traidora si engañaba aquel hombre. Era la verdad, Inuyasha Tashio era un hombre bastante atractivo, inteligente y millonario ¿pero acaso la solución era ser otra? Además nunca había estado con ningún hombre y ¿qué tal si también debía entregarse a él? Se comenzó a vestir tomando un vestido color verde esmeralda, unas balerinas y cepillo su cabello mientras pensaba "debo encontrar un trabajo pronto para aminorar los gastos y como le diré a Sango".

Luego de terminar bajo las escaleras se encontró con su amiga y su pequeño hijo, ambos reían mientras desayunaban, observo que Sango estaba arreglada elegantemente posiblemente para una entrevista de trabajo; miraba el cariño que sentía la madre hacia su hijo, se notaba que ella había amado al padre del niño y antes de marcharse del departamento se despidió de ellos.

Comenzó a entregar en distintas partes solicitudes de empleo, era verdad no contaba con un título universitario porque su familia no contaba con el dinero, desde que termino el instituto se había puesto a trabajar sin parar.

Las horas pasaron y se sentía decepcionada, metió la mano en su bolsa y la observo era aquella tarjeta con el nombre de aquella mujer junto a su número; comenzó a marcar en su móvil los números. Ella sabía que era romper sus principios, pero no tenía otra alternativa usurparía el lugar de aquella mujer.

 **XXX**

Sango salió del departamento unos minutos después de Kagome, apresurada dejo a Kimori en el colegio, miro su reloj apresuro su paso rumbo a la empresa en donde solicitaban una secretaria, al llegar informo a la recepcionista que tenía la cita con el señor Inu Tashio y ella le pidió que esperara en lo que anunciaba su llegada.

Cinco minutos después le informaron que podía pasar, la chica toco la puerta y una voz grave le contesto "Pase, señorita Taijinya".

-Bueno, tome asiento por favor – señalándole la silla- Sus referencias de trabajo son muy variadas y pero me doy cuenta que no cuenta con estudios universitarios.

-Sí, señor Tashio solamente termine el instituto- entregándole una copia del certificado de estudios- Por cuestiones personales no pude terminar mis estudios.

-Veo que tiene un excelente promedio- observando las calificaciones que la castaña obtuvo- Me imagino que es buena en redacción, maneja el idioma ingles y sabe organizarse.

-Excelente- checando la solicitud- Veo que su estado civil dice soltera, pero es una mujer muy joven ¿tiene alguien que dependa de usted?

-Señor, Tashio me embarace muy joven y tengo un niño pequeño de seis años, hasta hace unos meses comence a estudiar en la escuela nocturna.

-No se diga más- cerrando los papeles- Empieza mañana mismo y será la secretaria de mi hijo menor Inuyasha Tashio, enseguida lo llamare para presentárselo.

-Gracias. Señor Tashio- haciendo una reverencia- No lo defraudare o a su hijo.

 **XXX**

Kikyo despertaba sola en aquella cama, parecía tan fría y sin vida que le hacía extrañar el calor de Onigumo su amante, pero debía guardar las apariencias más aun cuando su hermano estaba pronto a llegar y no quería que una noche de pasión arruinara la vida que sus padres habían planeado.

Su teléfono sonó, pensó por unos segundos que sería su amiga, Shima y pero no reconoció el número.

 _-Hola, ¿Quién es?_

 _-Buen día, señorita Kikyo-dijo una voz- Soy Kagome Higurashi, le llame para decirle que acepto usurpar su lugar._

 _-Excelente, querida- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo- Debes fingir ser yo por unos meses, durante ese tiempo podrás acostarte con él y besar a mi prometido lo que desees. Cada día te debes encargar de enamorarlo más de mí, una advertencia evita el contacto con mi odioso hermano y su prometida, Shima._

 _-Está bien- suspiro la chica._

 _-Son igual de entrometidos y las personas que mejor me conocen podrían sospechar._

 _-Descuide, los evitare a ambos._

 _-Ahora las reglas y escucha si algo de esto pasa, nuestro trato se rompe- advirtió la mujer- Primera regla: No te enamores de Inuyasha es mi prometido, Segunda regla: Puedes acostarte y besarlo todo lo que desees y la tercera regla más importante: Si alguien sospecha algo sobre tu modo de actuar y te delata… Nuestro trato queda cancelado ¿entendido?_

 _-Es un acuerdo, señorita Kikyo._

 _-Recibirás tus honorarios a tiempo- hizo una pausa- Pero antes de encontrarte con Inuyasha esta noche, debes de ir al salón de belleza de Jakotsu para que te deje igual y recuerda no debes decepcionarme._

 _-Así lo haré._

La pelinegra colgó la llamada con una sonrisa, su perverso plan daba resultado pronto sería una mujer libre y podría irse sin preocupaciones de nadie con su querido. Para ella no importaban ni Kagome, ni Inuyasha, ni la esposa de Onigumo o sus hijos; comenzó a marcar el número del hombre de sus deseos, controlando su alegría y el contesto.

 _-Hola, cariño ¿sucede algo?- dijo el hombre._

 _-Querido, te propongo un viaje - dijo coquetamente la mujer- Solamente iremos tu y yo como dos personas enamoradas sin ningún compromiso._

 _-Pero, ¿no has pensado en tu boda?- pensó el hombre._

 _-Descuida, ya me las arregle- hizo una pausa- Aceptas que nos vayamos hoy mismo._

 _-Por supuesto, Kikyo- dijo en tono seductor el hombre._

 **XXX**

Kagome llego al salón de belleza donde le había indicado la pelinegra, sintiendo que había vendido su alma al diablo, se sorprendió al llegar y ser recibida por aquel excéntrico hombre.

-Kikyo querida, eres un desastre- en tono escandaloso y poniendo los brazos en sus caderas.

-Lo sé, Jakotsku – imitando el tono- Quiero que me dejes bella para mi prometido.

-Ya lo sabía ya caíste en sus encantos de ese bombón de Inuyasha Tashio- provocando el sonrojo de la usurpadora- Y pero cuéntame querida, ¿qué tal es en la cama?

-Hay Jakotsu, que dices- sonrojada como tomate y tomando asiento en la silla de estilista.

-Kikyo, querida pareces una colegiala, tranquila- suspiro y volteo a ver a otra mujer cercana a él- Yura ayúdame a arreglarle el cabello y mientras busco la ropa digna para esta noche.

-Por supuesto, Jako- dijo la mujer comenzando a cepillando el cabello de Kagome-Empezaremos a embellecerla, señorita Kikyo.

La chica estaba asombrada sobre la reacción de los dos estilistas, tal como Kikyo Houshi le dijo sería bastante fácil este plan esperaba que todos incluso Inuyasha, Miroku y Shima creyeran que era la mujer que estaba usurpando.

 **XXX**

Era tarde ese día cuando llego el vuelo procedente de Hong Kong, bajo de él un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules bajaba del avión rumbo a la sala de espera, al llegar observo la presencia de su empalagosa prometida, Shima Utsumi y provocándole una mirada de enfado. El joven abogado comenzó a caminar ignorándola a la pelinegra, mientras la chica caminaba detrás de él y mientras hablaba gritando.

-Osito - dijo la pelinegra- Te extrañe bastante y todos estos días estuve esperando tu regreso.

-Señorita, sabe que no me agradan las cursilerías- dijo el hombre zafándose de los envolventes brazos de la chica- Suéltame, no quiero escenas.

-Eres un mentiroso- cruzando las manos- No me soportas, ¿por qué no soy ella?

-¿De quién hablas? – dijo el ojiazul con el rostro confundido.

\- Porque no soy esa tonta de la "pobretona de tu ex noviecita"- dijo en tono de burla- No creas que no sé qué aun piensas en ella.

El pelinegro apretó los puños, le molestaba que esta odiosa bruja hablaba de la mujer que amaba. Pero gracias a Shima, perdió la oportunidad de ver a Sango por última vez.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Miroku despertó desnudo mareado y asqueado por el sabor del alcohol que aun sentía en la boca, corrió al baño para vomitar. Al terminar limpio su boca, regreso a la cama y observo la silueta de una mujer en la cama; la castaña aún estaba dormida, el no recordaba cómo habían llegado a este cuarto de hotel y antes de ingresar a la cama se colocó el bóxer._

 _-Sanguito, sabes no recuerdo nada desde anoche- suspiro- ¿Qué paso después de la cena?_

 _La mujer desnuda cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas para luego sentarse en la cama, el ojiazul observo horrorizado como los largos cabellos cambiaron a un color negro y la cara de su amada cambio por la de su odiosa prometida impuesta por su familia._

 _\- Osito, buenos días- sonriéndole._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, Shima?- reprocho horrorizado- ¿Por qué estoy contigo en este lugar?_

 _-Vaya ¿no recuerdas?- lo miro coquetamente- Ayer por la noche, luego de que te peleaste defendiendo a esa mujercita, ella se marchó haciéndose la ofendida y tu molesto comenzaste a tomar- hizo una pausa- Minutos más tarde me acerque a ti, me pediste que te acompañara a este hotel y nos entregamos a la pasión… Ya soy tu mujer, Miroku Houshi._

 _El pelinegro se petrifico ante el relato de su prometida, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente ignorando los coqueteos de Shima y que sonreía satisfecha. Al terminar salió apresurado pensando en una sola cosa: Sanguito._

 _Apresurado encontró un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de estudiantes donde vivía la castaña, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la chica había regresado a su pueblo natal y decepcionado comenzó a llorar mientras maldecía a su futura esposa._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

 _-_ Óyeme, maldita bruja- dijo apretando la mejilla de la pelinegra haciéndole llorar- Nunca vuelvas a hablar de ella en mi presencia.

\- ¿Miroku? – dijo asustada la pelinegra y zafándose del agarre del chico- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Porque por una mujerzuela como tú, perdí a la mujer de mi vida- hizo una pausa- Descuida, Shima si nos casamos no tendré ninguna prudencia contigo y volveré tu vida a mi lado un maldito infierno.

-Pero yo- dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran.

-Se marchó dejando a la mujer tallándose la mejilla, era verdad su amado ojiazul nunca la amaría y todo por estar encaprichado por esa mujer.

 **XXX**

Inuyasha se marchó de la mansión de sus padres a la empresa, allí lo espero su padre ya que le indico que hoy conocería a su nueva secretaria una chica responsable. Miro su reloj, ya era bastante tarde para recoger a su amigo en el aeropuerto de seguro su novia habrá pasado por él y saco su celular para llamarle.

 _-Hola, Miroku ¿qué tal el viaje?– dijo_

 _-Muy pesado - agudizo un poco su voz- Me plantaste, queridito._

 _-Ni que fuera tu novia- dijo el peliplata- en tono molesto- ¿podríamos cambiar la reunión para mañana?_

 _-Por supuesto, amorcito- dijo en tono bromista._

 _-Mañana agenda la cita con mi nueva secretaria- dijo el peliplata- Me tengo que ir parece que olvide una importante cena con tu hermana._

 _-Inuyasha Tashio trata bien a mi hermana- suspiro el ojiazul._

 _-Lo mismo con Shima, ella será tu esposa pronto- dijo acomodando su corbata._

 _-Eso es diferente, no la soporto- hizo una pausa- Es una odiosa mentirosa y una sucia mujerzuela interesada que solo quiere mi dinero._

 _-Hablamos mañana con calma, nos vemos._

El pelinegro colgó la llamada, para luego revisar su reloj seria ya casi las ocho de la noche, al parecer su prometida había reservado una mesa en el restaurant que la "odiosa bruja de Shima" le recomendó. Se encamino para su automóvil para dirigirse a aquel elegante lugar, al llegar fue recibido por la anfitriona que lo llevo a su mesa y se sentó. Espero unos minutos, pensando que ella no vendría, pero entonces levanto sus ojos dorados y allí estaba ella tan hermosa con aquel vestido rojo strapless hasta debajo de la rodilla. Ella lo miraba inquieta y tímida, caballerosamente se levantó y recorrió su silla para que tomara asiento.

-Luces hermosa, Kikyo- sonriendo.

-Gracias e igual que tu cariño- mirando a sus ojos ambarinos.

Mientras el camarero le entregaba la carta, el observaba la belleza de la mujer frente a él, era solo cuestión de días para que se casaran y ponerla hacer la nueva señora Tashio. Cenaron en calma, ambos disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía del otro, nunca pensó en todo el tiempo que su prometida fuera tan agradable tal vez con el tiempo el amor podría surgir.

La velada era maravillosa hasta que el ruido de la otra mesa los hizo voltear, ambos observaron a una pelinegra escandalosa le reclamaba a un atractivo joven sobre su actitud hacia ella y otras mujeres.

-Osito, no entiendo ¿por qué estas así conmigo? – decía con su escandalosa voz.

Mientras él tomaba lentamente el vino de la copa hasta terminarlo, ignorando los comentarios de esa odiosa bruja con la que se casaría y su silencio hacia rabiar más a la chica.

-¿Ya terminaste, bruja?- dijo el- Porque ahora es mi turno de hablar contigo.

La chica guardo silencio y el ojiazul hablo de una forma más tranquila mirándola con aquellos intensos ojos azules.

-A partir de ahora, "nuestra relación" será de negocios y no viviremos juntos- hizo una pausa para servirse más vino- No viviremos juntos, así que podre estar con cualquier mujer con quien desee y jamás tendremos hijos; eso si me entero que estas embarazada me separare de ti alegando adulterio.

-¿Qué estás loco?- dijo ella histérica- Yo te amo, Miroku Houshi.

-Yo a ti no, ni siquiera te soporto – hizo una pausa- Nuestro matrimonio es un negocio, al momento de morir mi tío abuelo Mushin, nos separaremos ¿es un acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, querido- dijo en sarcasmo.

La actitud de la chica hizo perder la paciencia del heredero de Houshi y saco a relucir al furioso abogado que vivía dentro de él.

-Me crees un estúpido, Shima- entregándole un sobre- Este será nuestro acuerdo prenupcial, ya que nuestra boda estrictamente será civil y con bienes separados, dile a tu abogado que me hable…Que tengas, buenas noches.

El joven abogado se marchó, pese a las suplicas de la mujer que estaba a punto de la quiebra y reacciono pidiendo la cuenta para salir llorando del lugar.

Inuyasha observo la escena no extrañado por la actitud de su amigo con su prometida, mientras Kagome preocupada recordó la advertencia de Kikyo "Ten cuidado y evita a mi hermano a toda costa", temía que la farsa fuera descubierta por el ojiazul antes del regreso de la verdadera futura Tashio.

-Bueno la velada ha sido fantástica, Kikyo- pago la cena y la ayudo a levantarse de su silla- ¿Nos retiramos?

-Por supuesto, cariño.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, donde se encaminaron al elegante vehículo color rojo, seguían encantados por aquella noche mágica, Kagome trataba de permanecer en calma pues tenía claro que no debía enamorarse y más aún porque este hombre no era suyo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Descuida, Inuyasha- sonriéndole y provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de él- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Por supuesto, amor.

Manejo en calma a la mansión de los Houshi, sabía que debía guardar su compostura no ilusionarse con él, la dejo en su casa y se marchó despidiéndose con un tierno beso, la chica recordó que no había tocado los labios de un chico por unos tres años, se bajó del automóvil y se despidió de su prometido quien se marchó de prisa en su vehículo.

Abrió la puerta con las llaves dadas por la verdadera Kikyo, al cruzar por el vestidor vio a aquel elegante hombre del restaurant tirado en el sillón dormido junto a unas botellas de licor vacías y abrazando una foto de una joven chica con traje de colegiala. Se retiró del lugar antes de que el hombre se percatara de su presencia y camino a la habitación de Kikyo para pensar las cosas con calma.

Se comenzó a quitar el maquillaje y las elegantes prendas para dormir, pensando en el encuentro con aquel atractivo hombre, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho "culpa y remordimiento" al traicionar la confianza del chico y acostó pensando en todas las actividades que tendría que hacer como usurpadora.

 **XXX**

Ese día Inuyasha Tashio salió a trabajar temprano como siempre, con una sonrisa por aquella bella velada y al llegar a la empresa fue a la oficina de su padre quien estaba acompañado por una hermosa joven atractiva y reservada llamada Sango Taijinya. Le explicó brevemente sus funciones, ambos jóvenes se retiraron a la oficina del peliplata donde le dicto los pendientes de ese día y le solicito que le llamara a su abogado recordarle su cita de hoy.

-Buenos días, hablo de parte de Inuyasha Tashio- dijo la castaña- Para solicitar que confirme su cita de hoy.

 _-Hola señorita- dijo el joven al teléfono- Dígale a su jefe que llegare a medio día._

 _\- Entendido, ¿cuál es su nombre completo?- dijo la chica tomando un bolígrafo._

 _-Miroku Houshi, abogado y futuro cuñado del señor Tashio._

La chica se petrifico ante aquel nombre, su mano soltó el objeto en su mano, el destino se había encargado de que volvieran a hablar y trato de calmar sus pensamientos, e inconscientemente respondió.

 _-Quedo agendado, señor Houshi- colgando secamente._

Sango llevo sus manos al rostro luego de terminar aquella llamada, era ese hombre de ojos color zafiro que la había enamorado en el instituto, quien la convirtió en toda una mujer y que la engaño con otra sin saber que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Conforme los segundos del reloj sonaban, la mirada de la castaña se notaba preocupada y ausente pensando en que realmente vería a aquel chico. Parecía tan solo había sido ayer cuando él la besaba y acariciaba, mientras hacían el amor escondidos de la familia de él.

Levanto el bolígrafo del suelo, rogando que él la hubiera olvidado y que descubriera que tenían un hijo.

Cuando se hicieron las doce, chica intentaba calmar sus nervios aplicando un poco de crema en sus manos y pero su mirada comenzaba a buscarlo, entonces la puerta del elevador se abrió dando paso a un atractivo hombre con un traje negro, camisa purpura y corbata azul encaminándose a ella, lucia tan galante provocando que se sonrojara como la primera vez que lo vio y se colocó frente a su escritorio.

-"Basta Sango Taijinya, eres una mujer adulta y madura, no debes comportarte como una colegiala ilusionada"- dijo para sus adentros.

-Buenos días, señorita- mirando su reloj - Tengo una importante cita con su jefe.

-Ahorita lo anuncio, señor Houshi- dijo la castaña.

-Muchas gracias- levantando su mirada y encontrándose con aquellos color marrón que lo hechizaban- Mi amor, ¿Sango eres tú?

-Hola, Miroku- sonriendo tímidamente.

 **Continuará ...**


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III: Descubierta

El ojiazul aun creia que sus ojos le jugaban una cruel broma, frente a el la castaña actuaba tranquila e indiferente tratando de ocultar su nervososismo, como estaban en la empresa ella finjio haberlo conocido por primera vez.

-Señor Houshi- dijo la chica haciendolo volver a la realidad- El joven Tashio lo espera en su oficina.

-Gracias, señorita Taijinya- sonriendo.

El pelinegro apresuraba su paso para ingresar a la oficina de su futuro cuñado sintiendose aun en las nubes "¿que podria salir mal?" dijo para sus adentros. Abrio la puerta encontrandose a Inuyasha sentado en su silla mientras revisa unos papeles, parecian ser unos estados de cuenta de una tarjeta de credito.

-Sientate- dijo el ambarino- Ire directo al grano, creo que tu hermana me oculta algo.

-¿Cómo piensas eso?- dijo bajando de sus nubes por el comentario de su amigo.

-Retiro una suma de dinero muy alta ayer, además su comportamiento no es igual... Normalmente actua indiferente conmigo y ahora es la mujer más atenta y cálida.

-Te molesta el cambio- dijo el joven analizando la situación- Si gustas puedo hablar con ella sobre el tema.

-No estoy molesto- dijo el hombre- Pero me gustaria que observes algo de ella, siento que es alguien más...

-Claro, cuñadito- suspiro- Por cierto, debo agradecerte con el gran recibimiento de hoy.

\- ¿Con que?- dijo el ojidorado- Solo te cite a una reunión.

\- No es eso, cariño- suspiro ante la igenuidad de su cuñado- Tu nueva secretaria es una joven muy atractiva y tiene unas curvas que volverian loco a cualquiera.

-Miroku, dejala en paz- dijo subiendo el tono y claro sabiendo que ella era una madre soltera- Sango Taijinya es una chica sencilla, inteligente y solicito el trabajo por las ganas que tenia de trabajar, no para que se acueste con todos; además tu eres un hombre comprometido con Shima Fujimoto, ella no sera tan atractiva y pero tienes ciertas obligaciones.

-Si, pero no me casaré con ella- dijo secamente- Mi boda es solo un negocio, que más quisiera yo casarme con una buena chica y que ame como tu hermano, Sesshomaru. Es tan feliz al lado de Rin y pero por desgracia tu familia, no es igual a la mia.

\- Lo entiendo, por la noche haremos una fiesta para anunciar el adelanto de la boda con tu hermana- suspiro- Me imagino que asistiran ambos.

-Probablemente asista solo- dijo el abogado- Dentro de un par de dias, ire a un importante juicio a Hong Kong y sobre tu asunto descuida estare atento de cualquier cosa sospechosa de mi hermana.

Se levanto de su silla y se despidio de su amigo, al salir Miroku noto que la castaña no se encontraba en su sitio; un poco desanimado partio de aquel lugar.

XXX

Sango estaba nerviosa la presencia de aquel hombre, trato de contener su nerviosismo y al verlo entrar a la oficina corrio sin más al baño, donde devolvio un poco su desayuno. Al terminar lavo su cara y se miro en el espejo, observo su figura de mujer repitiendose en sus adentros " Paso el dia que evitabas a toda costa, pero sali victoriosa y no dejaremos que la presencia de Miroku nos alteré".

Salio del baño de damas, cuando regresaba a su sitio, vio a lo lejos a Miroku salir por el elevador luciendo un poco decaido y cuando las puertas se cerraron agradecio tener paz de nuevo. Al llegar a su puesto, fue informada por su jefe que asistiria a la fiesta de esa noche y que debia vestir de gala.

Ella simplemente asintio, luego que el se retiro llamo a Kagome para ver si podria recojer a Kimori y dejarlo en casa de la señorita Kaede (una anciana que era la casera de su edificio), mientras Sango se quedaba pensativa de como se vestiria esa noche.

XXX

Kagome habia colgado la llamada de la castaña, sabia que no se negaria y por supuesto cambio la rutina que habia organizado Kikyo por hacerle el pequeño favor a su amiga. Se vistio lo más sencillo y casual posible, luego tomo un taxi y llego a la escuela, la maestra llamo a Kimori al verla llegar le entrego el reporte de día.

El niño de ojos azules salio sonriente de la escuela tomando de la mano a su tia Kagome, dirigiendose al departamento y sin imaginar que alguien en un elegante automovil de color negro los estaba siguiendo.

Al llegar al edificio la anciana Kaede recibio con gusto al niño, Kimori se puso a jugar con su nieto, Shippo que vivia con ella. Kagome se encamino a su departamento, sin percatarse que un hombre la iba siguiendo, entro y tomo unas cosas que dejo alli.

Cuando salio del edificio, el hombre vestido con ropa negra y que a pesar de su robusta figura era bastante ágil, hizo una llamada en el celular.

-Ya esta el trabajo - dijo el en tono muy bajo- Jefe, descuide y lo espero en mi departamento en una hora-colgando la llamada.

Cuando Kagome llego a la mansión Houshi, vio a la madre de Kikyo esperandola junto a Shima platicando y desde ese momento tuvo una mala espina sobre esa mujer, "era ella, la mujer por la que Kimori no tenia padre.

-Kikyo, querida- dijo su madre- Shima y yo hemos decidio acompañarte a comprar aquel elegante vestido.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo ir sola- dijo la chica.

-Para nada, sabes que amo ir de compras, cuñis- sonrio la pelinegra- Podriamos los dos, asi escojemos algo sexy para Inuyasha.

-Ya entendi, chicas- dijo la señora Houshi- Me retiraré y dejare que la juventud se quede aquí.

La señora se retiro y Kagome intento calmarse para soportar a la otra chica que no se callaba hablaba hasta por los codos, "¿como alguien dejo a su mejor amiga por ella?"

-Debiste acompañarme esa noche del bar- dijo la chica- Ese par de hombres eran increibles, toda la noche estuve con ellos y me atendieron como reina.

-Tuve asuntos pendientes- dijo ella secamente actuando como Kikyo.

-Ya se, pero la verdad si necesitaba eso- haciendo un gesto de niña enberrinchada- Todo porque tu hermano no me a tocado aun.

\- Tal vez, quiera esperar por el matrimonio- dijo mirandola.

-Es porque no soy ella, Kikyo... ¿que tiene esa Sango?

"Personalidad, gracia y además es una chica increiblemente hermosa"- penso la azabache de su amiga y simplemente se dio a decir- No se haya el, vamos por el vestido ocupo comprar algo elegante para esta noche.

Ambas mujeres salieron del lugar, al mismo tiempo que el ojiazul se retiraba de alli a ver a un importante cliente.

XXX

Pasaron las horas y la fiesta de compromiso estaba lista, seria realizada en una propiedad que era de los padres de Inuyasha, Kagome llego vestida en un elegante vestido rojo strapples con corte de sirena bastante ajustado a su cuerpo, llevaba un collar dorado con rubis y brillantes, traia el cabello ondulado y hacia un lado. Caminaba segura, mientras que tuvo que aparentar que no le asombraba el lujo de aquella hermosa mansión.

-Que hermosa te ves- dijo la madre de Inuyasha- Kikyo, querida y señores Houshi.

-Izayoi Tashio, que elegante sitio- dijeron los padres de su futura nuera.

-Gracias, es la casa en la que me crie de niña- sonrio y llamo a su hijo- Inuyasha, querido verdad que Kikyo se ve hermosa.

-Por supuesto, madre- dijo el ojidorado- ¿Me acompaña a tomar algo, señorita?

-Si, Inuyasha- tomando su mano.

-Hacen una gran pareja- dijo la madre de Kikyo- ¿Inu Tashio, nos acompañará hoy?

-Si, en unos miutos vendra al lugar.

La pelinegra se sentia como princesa al lado del peliplateado que vestia un traje negro, una camisa blanca y corbata roja ambos tomaron un ponche, luego de unos minutos vieron a Sango vestida por un hermoso vestido color violeta bastante sencillo y arreglada bastante natural llamando la atención de varios solteros.

-Ella es mi asistente- dijo Inuyasha- dejame presentartela.

Se dirijieron al lugar donde estaba la castaña, ella se puso bastante nerviosa pues reconocio ambos y en el pasado no tuvo una relación afectuosa con la familia Houshi.

-Ella es mi prometida, Kikyo Houshi- dijo mientras ambas se daban la mano y la pelinegra miro lo más tranquila a su amiga.

-Sango Taijinya- dijo ella con sencillez- Encantada, en conocerla.

-El gusto es mio.

-Mi padre quiere revisar unos documentos en su despacho- dirigiendose a Sango y ella asintio y luego miro a su prometida- Querida, vuelvo en unos minutos y mientras diviertete un poco aqui en la fiesta.

Ellos se retiraron al interior de la casa, Kagome observo a las parejas bailando frente a ella, cuando fue interrumpida por el hermano de Kikyo, Miroku quien la invito a bailar con el. Ella se penso unos segundos, pero sabia que seria descortés rechazar un baile con su "hermano".

-Luces preciosa- dijo tomando la cintura de ella y comenzando a bailar- ¿Te dejo sola, Inuyasha?

-Asuntos de trabajo- dijo secamente.

-Ya entiendo- suspiro- Me imagino que su dulce asistente esta con él.

Ella solo asintio, continuaron bailando aquella pieza y luego de unos minutos vieron a la castaña con padre e hijo Tashio acercandose, Miroku sonrio la invitaria a bailar decidio pedir un baile con la castaña. Hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y mientras susurro al oido de Kagome haciendola palidecer "Se tu secreto".Despidiendose como un rayo, abordo rapidamente a la castaña y ella por no quedar mal frente a sus jefes acepto.

Kagome se petrifico, tan solo un dia llevaba tomando el lugar de aquella mujer y su hermano la descubrio. Lucia tan nerviosa que no se percato, cuando Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo el joven ojidorado.

-No es nada- dijo ella suspirando- ¿Los negocios van bien?

-Por supuesto- dijo el viendo a la pareja bailar- Ese Miroku, nunca entendera y solo espero que Sango tome distancia con el.

-Espero tambien, nos vemos- dijo ella tranquila- Inuyasha, tenemos muchos invitados que recibir.

Mientras ellos se marchaban, un sensual baile que cautivo las miradas de los invitados y es que aquel par de extraños parecian una pareja de ensueño. Miroku bailaba bastante bien y además agarraba a la cintura fuertemente, y Sango con su figura hacia movimientos sensuales que lo enloquecian.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo IV

**Hola lectores:**

 **Aquí regresando después de un receso largo y actualizando esta historia gracias a sus comentarios. Les advierto de que este capítulo tiene un Lemon y no sin más espero les guste.**

 **Su amiga, Sango Nube n_n**

 **Capitulo IV: La fiesta de compromiso**

Los pasos de baile entre Miroku y Sango eran perfectos ambos unos excelentes bailarines y aunque los movimientos eran eróticos irradiando sensualidad. La pieza de baile termino, ella se iba a acercar a abrazarlo y pero a lo lejos observo la silueta de la esposa del ojiazul.

-Lo siento, señor Houshi, debo irme- dijo ella tomando su bolsa y un montón de carpetas que había traído de su oficina.

-Espera yo…

La castaña apresuro su escape del lugar, mientras el pelinegro veía acercarse a su prometida y horrorizado entendió la huida de su ex novia.

-Osito, llevaba buscándote- dijo ofreciéndole una botella y una copa de vino- Te vez bastante sediento.

-Gracias, Shima- pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de beber el trago de la copa y la hermosa figura de la castaña y decidió ir tras ella- Vuelvo en un rato olvide algo en la oficina, sino el señor Tashio y Sesshomaru van a matarme.

-Pero tomate el trago que te di- dijo ella en tono insistente- Para que te relajes antes del trabajo.

El ojiazul asintió, se tomo aquella copa de vino de sabor dulce, mientras recordaba que Shima siempre le daba de beber aquella dulce bebida desde que se habían comprometido y al verlo tomarse la copa, la pelinegra sonrio cuando el termino la copa de vino ya que siempre ese tónico hacia que Miroku Houshi se volviera el amante pasional que ella conocía e incluso se olvidaba de la tonta de su ex novia Sango Taijinya.

-Shima, vuelvo en unos momentos- entregando la copa vacía.

-Esta bien, queridito- dijo ella sonriendo y entregándole la botella de vino.

Mientras su prometido se alejaba, la pelinegra recordaba por primera vez que ese tónico llego a sus manos.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Alli estaba totalmente hermosa con aquel vestido elegante y escotado de color purpura, estaba nerviosa en aquella elegante cena en la mansión Houshi._

 _-Shima, querida- dijo su suegra - ¿ estas bien?_

 _-Si, señora es solo que- dijo ella pensativa viendo al ojiazul junto a la castaña – Imaginaba todo diferente._

 _-Hay, Shima- dijo su cuñada- Tu no tienes que preocuparte es algo pasajero y pronto tu serás la señora Houshi._

 _-Espero ese día con ansias – dijo ella_

 _-Sabes querida a veces las mujeres debemos de usar esto- entregándole un pequeño frasco con un liquido rojo- Úsalo y tendrás a cualquier hombre en la cama._

 _-¿ En serio funciona? – dijo ella dudosa._

 _-La e usado desde hace desde que me case, tengo un matrimonio feliz y dos exitosos hijos- sonriendo en complicidad._

 _La pelinegra sonrio y aprovechando que Miroku estaba solo, porque la castaña fue al baño. Se acerco y le ofreció una copa de vino rojo de sabor dulce, el ojiazul siendo amable acepto y pocos minutos después ambos se besaron enfrente de una decepcionada castaña y una familia feliz. La castaña se marcho molesta al ver que su novio se iba a en coche rumbo a un hotel cercano con la mujer que sus padres lo habían comprometido._

 **Fin de flash back**

XXX

Sango estaba dentro del despacho principal de la mansión, había ya organizado los documentos por fechas y comenzando a anotar los detalles que había encontrado en los archivos, mientras su mente le hacia recordar como conoció a su amado ojiazul.

 **Flash Back**

 _Acababa de iniciar la escuela, después de que su familia con mucho sacrificio le había dado la oportunidad de estudiar " Sango, por favor enorgullécenos"- dijo su padre._

 _Aquellas palabras continuaban en su cabeza, cuando llego a la biblioteca para buscar el libro que le habían solicitado en la clase de literatura, cuando se acerco al mostrador observo a aquel atractivo joven que atendía el lugar._

 _-Quisiera llevar este libro- dijo la castaña sin mirarlo fijamente y mientras buscaba su pase de biblioteca._

 _-Vaya, Los Miserables de Victor Hugo- dijo el sonriendo e iluminando sus ojos- Excelente selección… ¿Eres nueva?_

 _-Si acabo de llegar de Chibuya, me llamo Sango Taijinya- sonriendo inocentemente y recibiendo el libro._

 _-Soy Miroku Houshi, encantado- suspirando- Tal vez algún día deberíamos ir a tomar un café y hablar de libros._

 _-Me encantaría- guardando su pase de biblioteca- Disculpame tengo clases y ya hace unos minutos sono el timbre._

 _-Hasta pronto, Sanguito- dijo el con un ademan._

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Movió un poco su cabeza para distraerse, mientras seguía trabajando eufóricamente necesitaba cumplir las expectativas del señor Inu Tashio e Inuyasha, había intentado con gusto disfrutar de su fiesta, pero su ex novio con su esposa no era algo que lo hacia feliz, pero asi era la vida y debía seguir adelante por su hijo Kimori.

Unos toques en la puerta la sorprendieron y la volvieron a la realidad, la interrumpieron de su trabajo y asustada contesto con nerviosismo.

-Señor Tashio yo- volteo su mirada y observo a Miroku llevando una botella de vino y dos copas- ¿Excelencia, que hace usted aquí?

-Eres una mojigata, Sango – dijo el oijazul - Nosotros solíamos salir a divertirnos y no dejábamos pasar ninguna fiesta, por trabajo.

-No soy ninguna monja, Señor Houshi- dijo la castaña tomando la botella de vino y bebiendo todo su contenido- Sino que yo vivo en el mundo real y necesito el trabajo, esas fiestas fueron hace bastantes años.

La castaña continuo tomando de aquella botella de vino, el ojiazul sonrió. Luego ella le ofrecio de aquella dulce bebida y el ojiazul confiado bebió también sin saber del brebaje que había tomado. Sin pensarlo en ningún momento, la castaña le robo un beso a su ex novio, Miroku respondió a aquel beso abriendo los labios y profundizándolo.

Se besaron por quince minutos, mientras ella se abrazaba con fuerza, el pelinegro tomo la mano de la castaña y se caminaron hacia la habitación más próxima que resulto ser la habitación de Sesshomaru antes de casarse, el abogado conocía bastante la mansión ya que era amigo de la familia.

-Eres bastante hermosa, Sango… tanto como la primera vez que te vi en la biblioteca- mientras lentamente le quitaba aquel vestido y la dejaba en la ropa interior.

-Hazme tuya- dijo ella ruborizada sentándose en la amplia cama.

Miroku sonrió satisfecho, lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa provocando el sonrojo tímido de la chica y al quedar en boxers se acerco a besar con pasión a la castaña. Sango miraba al ojiazul con una mirada de llena de lujuria y parecía perdida de si misma, mientras el recordaba a aquella castaña tímida que le dio su virginidad aquel día de Abril en el campo de flores.

Sus pieles comenzaron a tocarse con deseo, el rápidamente con su mano derecha le quito el sostén a la chica y seguido sus pantis, allí estaba desnuda ante el. Su miembro excitado reacciono endureciéndose, el se separo un poco para quitarse su prenda interior y colocarse el preservativo, luego se acerco sin perder un segundo se introdujo en aquella cavidad, la castaña reacciono soltando un intenso gemido aquella sensación era cálida y ambos disfrutaron con fuertes embestidas.

Miroku termino de embestir a la castaña en la pared, llevaban horas sumidos en aquel deseo y luego de venirse por ultima vez en el condón lo aventó al bote de basura. Lentamente se acerco junto a la chica entre sus brazos, ella se había quedado dormida y la coloco en la cama, le cubrió el cuerpo con una manta que había cerca.

Se acostó a su lado, se quedo observándola mientras que por su mente pasaban las caricias y la entrega sin forzar que habían pasado, se acostó junto a la castaña observando su hermoso rostro.

-Te amo, Sango Taijinya- mientras ella estaba dormida profundamente y se acostó a su lado, quedándose profundamente dormida.

XXX

Mientras la fiesta estaba en el mejor momento, las parejas bailaban y la demás gente reia divertida, había una chica incomoda porque su pareja la había ignorado por su trabajo de ultimo momento.

Shima esperaba inquieta al pelinegro, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado y molesta se acerco a la mesa de los futuros esposos, que estaban en el centro del salón sin dudarlo le dijo a su futura cuñada e Inuyasha que estaban platicando.

-Cuñis, tu hermano lo volvió a hacer- suspiro e hizo una cara de berrinche.

-Miroku fue a la oficina- dijo el peliplateado- Me imagino que tenia algún pendiente, sabes como es de dedicado en su trabajo.

-Pero, ¿y yo?- dijo ella llorando falsamente.

-Diviértete- dijo la pelinegra- Es una fiesta, baila y platica con la gente… Si nos permites haremos el brindis.

La chica se fue a sentarse junto a sus suegros, observando de reojo al atractivo hermano de Inuyasha junto a Rin como deseaba tener una familia y un esposo tan cariñoso, pero Miroku era otra cosa. De repente, el menor de los Tashio interrumpió a todos para comenzar el brindis junto a la despampanante Kikyo Houshi.

-Con su atención- dijo Inuyasha golpeando la copa con un tenedor- Kikyo y yo hemos decidido adelantar la boda para la próxima semana.

Kagome se petrifico parecía que no quedaría de otra, seria pronto la mujer del peliplateado, lo miro sonrojada, lo estaba conociendo y ya la había vuelto loca.

-¿Kikyo?- dijo su falso prometido…

-Me encuentro bien- suspirando – Los esperamos en la boda estimados amigos y familiares.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, la música toco de nuevo y todos les aplaudieron.

Los padres del ojidorado y los de Kikyo junto al tio Mushin se acercaron junto a Sesshomaru y su bella esposa Rin, todos los felicitaron, ella sonrió feliz ante la noticia y mientras el menor de los Tashio confirmaba sus sospechas ella no era Kikyo, pero parecía una mujer de buen corazón.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
